The crew takes care of Luffy
by Rebelleader1011
Summary: The strawhat pirates are captured by an enemy, an enemy Luffy is very familiar with. When this enemy threatens his nakama, how far will Luffy go to save them and how far will his crew go to save him. First story so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_What the heck is going on? Why is it so dark?_ Luffy opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He was lying on the ground with his hands fastened behind his back. He stretched his neck to see the dark handcuffs. His ankles were also chained together loosely.

"Damn, seastone."

He looked at his surroundings. He was in a cell. The raven-haired boy felt weak, probably due to the amount of seastone around him. Then he realized two things at the same time. one, his hat was gone. Two, so were his nakama. He stood up and staggered, the week feeling making his knees buckle but he managed to stand. He yelled.

"Hey! Zoro! Sanji! Nami! Oi."

No answer, just his own echoes. Luffy's stomach rumbled and he groaned.

"Meat."

Suddenly, there was a sound of footsteps coming his way. He turned toward the door excitedly and saw it open and three marines walked in.

"Oi, you guys have meat? And my nakama? And my hat?"

The marines didn't answer. They escorted him out of the cell into a hallway. while they were walking, Luffy tried to remember what had happened. They were on the Sunny, and then marines had come. They had been fighting them like usual, so what had happened? Luffy was led down another hallway. He asked.

"Where are my nakama?"

One of the marines brought a knee up into Luffy's stomach. He gasped in slight pain and bent over. Another marine tripped him, causing him to fall flat. Luffy gritted his teeth.

"Why you—"

The third marine kicked him in his stomach so hard he coughed up a little blood.

"Shut up pirate."

Luffy glared at them defiantly, but didn't say anything. It would have been pointless anyway. The marines watched him get back to his feet carefully. The pain was subsiding from their kicks but Luffy didn't care. He shuffled forward. Suddenly, they approached a door. Luffy felt apprehension settle in his stomach as one of the marines opened the door and kicked him inside. Luffy coughed and stood up as the door shut and he was enveloped in total darkness. Suddenly, the darkness dispersed, like it was a living thing. Confused, Luffy narrowed his eyes and was about to inspect the room when a familiar voice said.

"Ah, Straw hat Luffy."

Luffy froze. That voice, he hadn't heard in a while. He hated it. He turned stiffly, hatred making his rubber limbs shake. His fists were already curled into fists as he turned to face the large man with missing teeth. He hissed.

"Blackbeard."

The warlord laughed.

"Long time no see."

Luffy felt a slight fear in the pit of his stomach. With Blackbeard here, that could mean his nakama was… he didn't even want to think about it. He snarled.

"My nakama, and my hat. Where are they?"

Blackbeard pointed to a table in the center of the room, where Luffy's trademark straw-hat lay on it. Watching Blackbeard suspiciously, Luffy walked over and with his handcuffed hands, placed it on his head. Feeling slightly better, Luffy turned back to Blackbeard.

"My nakama."

Blackbeard laughed at the hatred not hidden in Luffy's voice.

"Ah, right. They are right here."

He gestured to the opposite wall. Luffy looked and saw all of his crew chained to the wall. they were beaten pretty badly, blood and cuts riddling their bodies. Luffy rushed toward, them.

"Zoro, Nami, Brook, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Robin, Ussop."

A tendril of darkness blocked his path, causing him to skid to a stop. He glared at Blackbeard.

"What?"

Blackbeard shook his head.

"Nothing. Now are you ready to pay for getting your hat back?"

Luffy blinked.

"Nani?"

Blackbeard walked over to stand in front of Zoro. Luffy started forward, only to trip over his shackles.

"Wait what are you doing?"

Blackbeard drew back his fist. Luffy's eyes widened.

"Wait, stop it."

The fist hit Zoro right in the gut. Zoro coughed up blood and slumped painfully. Luffy rushed forward only to be thrown back by Blackbeard.

"You wanted your hat, now take the punishment."

_I didn't want this. I need to stop him._ Luffy gritted his teeth and stood up, ripping the hat off his head.

"Take it back."

Blackbeard prepared to throw a punch at Chopper, who was looking quite pitiful in his normal reindeer state, blood oozing out of his forehead.

"Too late."

Luffy screamed.

"Stop it!"

He rushed forward again and grabbed Blackbeard's fist before it connected with the tiny animal.

"Leave them alone!"

Blackbeard laughed at him. The warlord of the sea walked over to the opposite wall where more chains were. He wordlessly chained Luffy to the wall. The straw-hat captain struggled as much as his seastone cuffs could allow.

"Hey, let me go you bastard."

Blackbeard dusted off his hands.

"There now you can't interfere."

Luffy's eyes widened as Blackbeard turned back to his friends.

"No stop Blackbeard, don't you touch them."

Blackbeard just laughed and crushed Chopper's head into the wall. Luffy trembled as he bowed his head. _No, this isn't supposed to happen. I am not supposed to be weak anymore. What is wrong with me?_ Luffy winced as he heard a weak cry.

"Luffy, help m—"

Nami's plea was cut off by Blackbeard's strike. Luffy groaned in frustration and banged his head against the wall, seeking refuge in the pain.

"Leave them alone! This has nothing to do with them! This is between us! Blackbeard!"

Blackbeard turned around, holding Nami's limp form in his hand. He blinked, as if to say 'you have to do better then that', and turned back to his work. By now, all of the other Straw-hats had woken up due to Luffy's desperate screaming.

"Stop hurting them! Hurt me instead."

Luffy couldn't keep the desperate tears from his eyes. He squeezed them shut._ Why am I so helpless? Why can't I help my nakama? _He yelled, desperate as Blackbeard pulled back his fist to hurt Sanji.

"Please! What do you want from me? What can I do to save them?"

Blackbeard actually paused. He turned to Luffy and asked.

"What are you willing to do, to save them?"

He walked over to stand in front of the raven-haired boy. Luffy looked up at him, tears silently gathering in his eyes.

The crew stared at their captain in shock. They had never seen him like this. Robin recognized the look. It was the same look Luffy had had at sabaody archipelago, when Kuma had sent all of the crew flying.

Luffy's eyes were full of desperation but also full of unbridled rage. _How dare he do that to my nakama?_ Luffy tried to fight the feeling of the seastone and throw a punch at Blackbeard but failed miserably. Blackbeard yanked him upright by his hair, causing Luffy to grit his teeth.

"Tell me, what are you willing to do."

Luffy whispered.

"Anything."

Blackbeard sneered.

"Really?"

Luffy put aside his pride and asked coldly.

"What do you have in mind?"

Blackbeard dropped him, slamming him into the floor. He heard several voices yell.

"Luffy!"

The raven-haired captain looked up at Blackbeard, rage and desperation sizzling in him. Blackbeard crouched in front of him.

"Will you join my crew?"


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy froze, processing the words n his mind. His voice was cold and stiff, laden with hatred.

"Why?"

Blackbeard whispered, making sure Luffy was the only one who heard.

"You are a strong devil fruit user, a person I could use."

Luffy rubbed his wrists against the handcuffs, trying to break free.

"You sure you want the person who is going to kick your ass on your crew?"

Blackbeard chuckled, allowing a tendril of darkness to surround Luffy. The straw-hat captain shivered.

"Oh? Maybe I should bring your nakama with me."

Luffy glanced over at his nakama, who were staring at him with wide concerned eyes. he brought his rage filled eyes back to Blackbeard.

"This…this isn't my decision to make. Let me discuss it with them."

Blackbeard unchained him, chuckling evilly.

"What an honorable captain."

He threw Luffy across the room and Luffy gasped in pain as he hit the opposite wall.

"It makes me sick."

"Luffy, are you ok?"

Luffy heard the concerned voices of his nakama and staggered to his feet. Blackbeard warned.

"If you so much as touch them, I will murder every single one of them in front of you."

Luffy nodded in understanding. He would put aside his rage, his pride for the moment if it meant saving his nakama. He staggered over to stand in front of them, giving them an easy smile.

"I am sorry guys, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Zoro stared at him passively, examining him with his careful eyes. Robin asked.

"Captain-san, what did he ask you?"

Luffy rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his black hair.

"Well, he wants me to join his crew."

His crew's mouths dropped open.

"What, Yohohohoho?"

"That's super crazy, why are you considering it?"

Luffy answered Franky's question calmly.

"If I join, he won't hurt you. It's as simple as that."

Ussop stared.

"And you are just ok with that?"

Luffy bit his lips silently. His nakama were worried about him. That wasn't good. He was supposed to be the strong one here; he was supposed to take care of them. They didn't need to worry. Luffy put on his best smile.

"Guys I am fine with it honest."

Nami recognized the smile. It was the same smile she had used at Arlong Park, when she had tried to get the villagers to not fight the fish pirates. She had smiled to hide her true feelings. Luffy looked up at Nami as she said his name.

"Luffy."

She paused, searching those black eyes for some other emotion. They were hidden well.

"It isn't all right, is it? You hate the idea. You hate that man, don't you?"

Luffy blinked and his smile faded into a frown. Name asked softly.

"Who is he Luffy?"

Luffy was about to answer when he felt something slam into his back. He was about to allow himself to get thrown forward but remembered Blackbeard's warning _you touch them, they die._ He ground his feet into the floor, sliding but coming within inches of touching Nami. He released a groan of pain and stumbled forward, catching himself barely.

He turned his head slightly to see the warlord grinning. He had done the deed on purpose, wanting to see Luffy touch Nami and get to kill her in front of him. Luffy shook, his rage burning inside him. He hissed loud enough for the rest of the straw hats to hear him.

"This man is Blackbeard."

The crewmates looked at each other.

"You mean the man Ace was chasing after?"

Luffy winced at Ace's name, once again flashing back to his older brother's death. He had his pissed off face on and his crew were looking a little scared.

"Yes. He murdered his own Nakama. He is the one who turned Ace into the Marines for his warlord seat. If it weren't for him, Ace wouldn't have died."

The crew was silent. They now knew what was causing their captain to act like this. This man had indirectly killed Ace.

Luffy then remembered; he was trying to convince his crew that he needed to join Blackbeard's crew. His anger died for the time being.

"But it's ok. I don't care. If I join his crew, you guys will be safe. That's all that matters."

Nami's eyes harden.

"Luffy."

Her captain looked up at her. She said.

"I forbid you to join his crew."

Luffy blinked in shock. Ussop was next.

"No Luffy don't join his crew."

"Don't do it captain-san."

"That would not be super."

"You would be a shitty captain if you did that."

Chopper was actually crying.

"Don't go Luffy."

Luffy blinked. He didn't want this response. He had wanted them to say go ahead and go. He turned to his most trusted friend, his first mate. He would understand, right? He asked, almost pleadingly.

"Zoro?"

The green haired swordsman sat up straight. He stared right at Luffy and asked.

"Is this going to hurt you?"

Luffy froze at the question. Zoro expanded his question.

"Will it cause you pain to work on the same ship as your brother's murderer?"

Luffy didn't answer; he didn't have to. He knew that deep down he would suffer. But he would willingly go through that pain if it meant his nakama safe. Zoro's simple yet profound statement went through his thoughts.

"Would you be willing to give up on your dream, on our dreams for us just not to get hurt? We get hurt all the time Luffy, this is nothing.

Luff sighed. His nakama were too smart for that. Just like he didn't want them hurt, they didn't want him hurt either.

He felt another shove on his back again. This time it was much stronger and Luffy couldn't resist the urge to fall forward. He twisted his body so he slammed into the wall right between Nami and Sanji. Luffy slid down the wall, careful not to touch his nakama. He heard Blackbeard walking up behind him.

"Ah, such self-control. Not touching your nakama like that."

Everything hurt, but Luffy had been through worse. He felt somebody grab the back of his shirt and drag him out of the wall. He weakly tried to throw a punch at Blackbeard but didn't succeed. The warlord laughed.

"Oh, what is your answer straw hat?"

Luffy glanced up at him defiantly.

"My crew says no, so I guess that must mean I say no too."

Blackbeard pulled Luffy up so that he was eye level, his eyes gleaming evilly.

"Well then, I better do something to convince you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, been on vacation and my Internet screwed up. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy. **

Luffy gritted his teeth as Blackbeard slammed him into the ground, trying hard not to scream. His nakama would worry. But it hurt though. He could feel the darkness enveloping him and staggered. The weight of the seastone cuffs along with Blackbeard's devil fruit canceling fruit was like ice and fire roaring through him. He wanted to move, he wanted to fight.

_Protect nakama. You need to protect your nakama._ Luffy pictured their faces through the darkness. He stood and dodged Blackbeard's attack, barely. He rolled across the floor until he hit the wall with a thud. Nami yelled at Blackbeard.

"Coward, making him fight with seastone. Are you afraid of him?"

Blackbeard turned to her.

"No, he is weak. He has no chance of overpowering me."

Luffy pushed himself to his knees shakily, only to collapse again. He begged his body to move. He looked up, panting to see Blackbeard walking toward Nami. The black-haired captain shook his head to clear it and stood. He couldn't hurt Nami; he wouldn't let him touch her. Luffy rushed forward, standing in between them. Nami exclaimed.

"Luffy!"

The straw-hat captain trembled with the effort to stay on his feet.

"I told you to leave them out of it!"

Blackbeard stepped back, startled by Luffy's ferocity. Luffy tried to put himself in second gear but a wave of nausea swept through him. The seastone was affecting his ability. He heard Ussop yelling.

"Luffy! Are you all right?"

Luffy swayed, staring at the blurred figure of Blackbeard in front of him. He needed to do something, anything. Why couldn't his body move? He needed to save his nakama. He needed to avenge Ace. He took a deep breath and did something Luffy would have never done unless he was desperate: Luffy started to think.

_What can I do about this guy? I have these blasted handcuffs and shackles on my feet. I need them off. Wait, can I slip out of them?_ Luffy tried and suddenly felt a fist connect with his head. He had been too busy thinking to notice Blackbeard's attack.

He crashed into the wall breaking the bricks easily. He coughed and blood slipped out of his mouth. He lay there for a minute, trying to breathe.

_No, get up. You can't let him win. Don't you dare give up._ Luffy climbed unsteadily to his feet. He put a shaky thumb to his mouth. _Please work. _He said, almost wishfully.

"Gear third."

He blew, praying that it worked. He could feel the weakness in his limbs. _No, you will work, for my nakama. _The thumb actually expanded a little and it soon grew to a not normal size. Luffy laughed in relief as the bone expanded. It wasn't a total third gear, but it was better then nothing.

The fist suddenly shrank, making Luffy tiny. Luffy slid the handcuffs off of his miniature wrists and ankles and felt the strength return to his limbs. He heard his nakama cheering him on and he smiled sincerely for the first time that day.

Blackbeard rushed him and grabbed him by his throat, lifting him to eye level.

"Well, what is your answer now?"

Luffy smirked.

"No."

Blackbeard let his darkness sweep around Luffy, causing him to lose his devil fruit ability. Luffy dropped to the ground, coughing. Nami yelled.

"Luffy, are you ok?"

Luffy stood up.

"Fine Nami, don't worry."

He smiled at his crew. He couldn't let them worry about him. He knew that they already did, about how he is dealing with his grief with Ace's death. He had refused to show it to them. Blackbeard laughed.

"You are weak. No wonder Ace died at Marineford."

Luffy's eyes hardened and a thin layer of Haki descended on Blackbeard.

"I am stronger now. I will protect my nakama. What happened with Ace, it won't happen again, ever."

H threw both of his arms back, speaking quietly.

"Armament hardening. Gumo gumo no, bazooka!"

He shot his blackened hands forward and they barreled into Blackbeard's stomach. The arms crashing him into the wall would have been an understatement. He completely obliterated the wall. Luffy gave a smirk.

"Now, let's fight for real Blackbeard."

He threw his arm out to the side, letting the blood bunch up in his fist and come back, his skin letting off steam.

"Gear second."

Blackbeard coughed and screamed in pain but stood up, looking at the raven-haired captain with a slight interest.

"Ah, haki."

He let out an explosion of darkness, which filled the room. Luffy put his hand in a familiar position.

"Gumo Gumo no—"

He disappeared, reappearing in front of Blackbeard.

"Pistol!"

He shouted throwing his punch at Blackbeard but Blackbeard brought up his hand.

"Kurouzu!"

Darkness enveloped Luffy's punch, absorbing the impact. Luffy gritted his teeth and leapt back, shaking his hand to free it from the blackness. Blackbeard laughed at Luffy's determined face.

"You will fight me to the death won't you?"

Luffy nodded, his voice full of conviction.

"Yes."

Blackbeard sent some of his blackness toward his nakama.

"So, if I kill your friends will you give up or will you fight me even stronger?"

Luffy's eyes widened. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. He glanced pleadingly over at his nakama. Ussop yelled.

"Help us Luffy."

Luffy winced and ran forward, tugging at their chains as the darkness enveloped them. He heard Blackbeard yell.

"Black hole!"

The straw-hat pirates were sinking into the wall. Robin gasped.

"What is this pressure?"

Luffy trembled as his crew grimaced in pain. No, he was supposed to save them. He didn't have time. they would sink into the blackness in a matter of seconds. He glared at Blackbeard.

"Let them go Blackbeard. Don't hurt them."

Blackbeard shrugged and cancelled his move, the blackness leaving the straw-hat pirates alone. Luffy breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"You have to pay for that."

Luffy nodded understandingly. He pulled his hat off of his head and placed it on Nami's head. He smiled reassuringly at her tearful face.

"Don't cry Nami, I will be fine."

Nami yelled.

"Luffy, don't! You don't have to do this alone."

Luffy turned away from her, his eyes hidden under his black bangs. He didn't want to say anything, but he had to reassure her.

"Yes I do. I am the captain. I have to protect you."

He stood right in front of Blackbeard, looking up at him defiantly. Blackbeard raised a fist and it suddenly glowed white, a halo around his curled hand.

"Let's say one for each."

Luffy shook with the effort to stay still. His arms and legs wanted to stretch, to fight. He took a deep breath and glanced over at his nakama. They were looking worried again. That wasn't good. He hated being pushed around but he had no choice. _Don't worry. I will kick his ass later. Right now, nakama more important._ He closed his eyes.

"Just do it."

The fist hit him in the stomach. This punch was no ordinary punch though. Luffy felt the tremors shake his entire body, jarring up his insides. The blow forced him upward and he hit the ceiling with a crunch. He heard his crew yell something but his hearing was ringing. Everything hurt. It felt like that pigeon guy's punch back at Enies Lobby.

Luffy's mouth gaped open painfully as he fell flat to ground with a thud. He coughed, blood spraying the ground. He heard Blackbeard laugh.

"One down, seven to go."

Luffy weakly got to his feet. Blood already covered his body but he refused to move.

Nami watched in horror as her captain took blow after blow for them.

"We need to do something. Zoro can you break the chains."

The swordsman tried, but the chains didn't budge. He shook his head.

"Sorry Nami."

She gritted her teeth in frustration. She had to do something. Then she remembered. A thief always carries her tools around.

"Wait, I have lock picks in my pocket. I can get us out."

Nami reached for her pocket but her fingers came up short.

"Shoot I can't reach."

She glanced over to Robin.

"Can you use your power to get them?"

Robin shook her head, smiling sorrowfully.

"Sorry Navigator-san. I have seastone cuffs."

Nami sighed.

"Damn it."

She looked over and saw Blackbeard deliver another blow to Luffy.

"Luffy, get over here."

Luffy looked over at her like she was crazy.

"I am a little busy right now."

"Now Luffy."

"But he isn't finished beating me up yet."

"Now Luffy."

Luffy winced as every rubber bone in his body protested the movement. He stumbled a little but made his way over to Nami. His eyes were half closed and he looked exhausted.

"What?"

Nami nodded toward her left hip.

"There are some lock picks in my pocket. Can you hand them to me? I can get us out of here."

Luffy reached for the place Nami was gesturing, but hesitated. Blackbeard laughed and came up to stand behind Luffy. Nami asked.

"Luffy, what? Get the picks out. Give them to me. Luffy!"

Luffy reached a little further but then drew his hand back.

"No."

"Why not?"

Luffy stepped back like his friend was poison.

"He will kill you."

Blackbeard laughed.

"Very good, you remembered."

Ussop asked.

"Luffy, come on, why not?"

Luffy answered simply.

"He will kill you. I can't touch you Nami."

Chopper reassured him.

"Luffy, its ok, we won't die."

Luffy flinched and the words echoed in his mind. Brook repeated.

"Yes Luffy we won't. Of course, I am already dead. Skull joke!"

Franky nodded.

"We won't die Luffy."

"Don't!"

The crew started at Luffy's yell.

"Don't say that. Ace said that. He promised he wouldn't die."

Blackbeard grabbed Luffy by his throat and lifted him up.

"You really are weak aren't you? Letting me push you around is pathetic. Almost as pathetic as your brother."

Luffy jerked in Blackbeard's iron grip at his brother's name.

"Let me go so I can kick your ass."

Blackbeard laughed.

"No wonder it's your fault Ace died."

Luffy gritted his teeth. Sanji asked quietly.

"What is he talking about Luffy?"

Luffy froze. He never told his crew about Ace's death. He never wanted to, and he definitely didn't want them to find out like this. Blackbeard laughed.

"Oh, you never told them about your greatest mistake, your greatest weakness? What a captain, shouldering all that blame without telling his best friends."

Luffy squirmed.

"Shut up Blackbeard. Don't you dare tell them."

Curious now, the straw-hat pirates glanced at each other. Ace got executed, didn't he? Robin asked carefully.

"What do you mean?"

Blackbeard explained.

"Straw-hat got so close to rescuing his brother. He had gotten him out of the chains that held him and off the execution platform. They were running, to try to escape."

Luffy shook his head. They shouldn't know. He didn't want them to know about his weakness. He had to be strong for them.

"Stop it."

He threw a punch at Blackbeard that actually connected. Blackbeard slid back a few paces, but he didn't let go of Luffy, or stop talking.

"They were running and suddenly Admiral Akainu stopped them. He ate the Magma Magma fruit and Ace's flame flame fruit was no match."

Luffy closed his eyes and slowly started to relax almost in defeated in Blackbeard's grip as the memory swamped his mind. He saw everything so clearly, every gruesome detail engraved in his memory. Blackbeard watched Luffy's face as he continued.

"Straw-hat was kneeling to get something so Akainu came after him first. He turned his fist into Lava and—"

"Shut up."

Luffy's desperate cry cut off Blackbeard's speech. Blackbeard continued, laughing.

"Ace jumped in front of the fist, making it go through him instead of Straw-hat. He burned his organs beyond repair and died in Straw-hat's arms."

Luffy wilted, tears streaming out from under his closed eyelids. He shakily let his hands drop lifelessly by his sides. He moaned.

"No."

The straw-hat pirates' mouths dropped open in shock and despair. Never in their wildest dreams did they think that their captain had been through so much. They knew Ace's death was hard on Luffy, but not this much.

"Luffy, why didn't you tell us?"

Luffy ignored Ussop's question. Blackbeard pulled Luffy close to his face.

"It is your fault that Ace died. It wasn't mine, not Akainu's, it was yours."

Luffy let those words hit him worse then the punches that he had been dealt. _Why is he telling me this? I already know it; I know it is my fault. _Luffy let his head roll to one side, taking in his scared, almost pitying nakama's faces.

_It's the same. I am the same. I couldn't protect Ace. I can't protect my nakama. I am still weak. What is wrong with me? _Blackbeard laughed at the broken look on Luffy's face.

"Ah, do you realize how pathetic you are?"

Luffy raised his head and stared at Blackbeard. He yelled.

"Of course. I know I am to blame for Ace's death."

Blackbeard looked surprised at Luffy's answer. Luffy dropped his head and his words were almost unheard.

"But what can I do? I am doing everything. I promised, after Sabo, I would get stronger. I wouldn't let anyone else die. Then Ace died. I can't do anything else. I got stronger after two years. It's not enough."

Blackbeard raised an eyebrow. Luffy glanced over at his nakama.

"I am sorry. I should have protected you better."

Blackbeard rammed Luffy into the ground, causing the raven-haired captain to gasp in pain.

"Luffy!"

Nami reached for her pocket again, desperately grabbing for the lock picks. Zoro tried to break the chains. The rest of the straw-hat pirates struggled and tried to escape. Finally Nami felt her fingers wrap around a familiar object.

"Yes, got them."

Luffy struggled upright. What was wrong with him? It was like sabaody archipelago, and when Ace died. He could fight all day, but when his friends were threatened, when it really mattered, he couldn't do a damn thing.

Blackbeard slammed him into the wall. Pain ripped through his being. Luffy now knew. He knew why Blackbeard had said those things to him.

He was taking away his will to fight.

He was succeeding.

He stood. His breathing, he couldn't breathe right. It was shallow panting, trying to breath air into his collapsed lungs. He couldn't stand right. He took a labored step, one that took every ounce of energy he had, toward Blackbeard. The raven-haired teen's vision blackened for a moment, but he kept stumbling forward.

Blackbeard. He had to defeat Blackbeard. He stumbled, falling forward, but he caught himself. No, if Luffy fell now, he knew he wouldn't have the strength to get back up.

_It hurts it hurts it hurts. _The pain was making his mind think one thought. It was Enies Lobby all over again, just ten times worse. This pain and fatigue were so much worse.

Luffy staggered again, but kept his eyes on Blackbeard. His vision was blurry but he could still make the man out.

"Black…beard."

He rasped, trying so hard to stay on his shaking feet. Blackbeard raised his glowing fist.

"What are you going to do in that condition? Why would you go so far? Can't you see it is pointless?"

Luffy remembered Magellan using those words in Impel Down, saying it was pointless to fight him. Luffy had lost, but he had lived.

"I will win."

Luffy declared. Luffy felt the weakness in his body, the pain and the weariness, and cursed it. _Pirate king? Pirate kings can't feel weakness. _He took another labored step when his balance suddenly shifted. He realized a second too late that he was falling backward. He caught himself, barely. He took another step, going against every fiber of his body, the ultimate battle of mind vs. body.

No, Blackbeard needed to get beat. He needed to beat him. Luffy's mind swam tiredly and the raven-haired captain felt the floor tilt beneath him. No, he needed to fight. For…his…nakama. He managed to murmur tiredly.

"Sorry, couldn't protect—"

Suddenly, Luffy felt several pairs of hands catch him, steadying him carefully before lowering gently to the ground. Luffy blinked several times, panting, to clear his vision. His hearing was a little fuzzy, but he could hear his nakama.

"Luffy!"

"Hang in there."

"Luffy, are you all right?"

Luffy felt a warm presence beneath his head and realized he was lying on Nami's lap. He jerked upright, letting out a gasp.

"No, I can't touch you."

Nami thrust him back down as his head throbbed suddenly.

"No Luffy, we touched you the rules don't apply."

She gave Blackbeard a hard glare as if to dare him to say that it wasn't true. Blackbeard looked quite interested. Luffy took a deep breath to pull himself together before looking over and ordered the first person he saw.

"Sanji, help me up so I can beat him."

Nami brushed his bangs aside.

"No Luffy. You have done enough."

Zoro grabbed his blades from the corner and examined them. He then took up a defensive position between Luffy and Blackbeard. Sanji followed suit, digging his lighter and cigarettes out. Luffy glanced at them in confusion.

"No, I have to beat him to…"

Sanji interrupted him.

"No you don't Luffy."

One by one, the rest of the Straw-hat pirates created a very intimidating, protective line next to Zoro and Sanji, facing Blackbeard. Nami and Chopper stayed back by Luffy to take care of him, but their hearts were beside them as well. Ussop glanced back at Luffy.

"You just sit there and watch Luffy."

Zoro drew Wado Ichimonji, a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"You have protected us, now let us protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, sorry about the short chapter, but I thought it needed just it's own chapter. Enjoy. Thanks you for your likes.**

Blackbeard eyed the Line of Straw-hat pirates apprehensively. Then he laughed.

"Why? Why would you protect such a weakling?"

Zoro raised his eyebrows.

"Why? Because he wanted this swordsman."

"He wanted this navigator."

"He wanted this cook."

"He wanted this doctor."

"He wanted this archeologist."

"He wanted this sniper."

"He wanted this musician."

"He wanted this shipwright."

Sanji lit a cigarette.

"He forced every single one of us to join his crew."

Ussop shook his head, clutching kabuto in his hands tightly.

"And we haven't regretted it, not once."

Robin smiled fondly, remembering Enies Lobby.

"He will fight the world for you."

Nami nodded in agreement, thinking of Arlong.

"He will help anyone who asks for it."

Chopper looked up from treating Luffy.

"He makes friends out of the friendless."

Zoro drew another one of his swords slowly.

"He will put his life on the line for us without any questions."

Nami laughed a little.

"He has the simplest solutions for the most complicated things."

Ussop laughed with her.

"Yeah, Luffy isn't perfect."

Sanji kicked his leg out expertly, testing it.

"He eats all our food."

"He goes on crazy adventures."

"And he isn't the smartest captain in the world."

Zoro drew his third sword in his hand.

"But we will follow him to hell and back without hesitation."

Franky crossed his large arms.

"He always gets back up. He never gives up."

Zoro gave Blackbeard a hard look.

"He has shouldered our dreams, our hardships, and made them his own. My dream to become the greatest swordsman in the world."

"My dream to draw a map of the world."

"My dream to find the all blue."

"My dream to find Elbaf and become a brave warrior of the sea."

"My dream to read the poneglyphs and find the lost history."

"To sail Sunny all over the world."

"To find Laboon again."

"To find a cure to all diseases."

Zoro slashed his swords threateningly.

"And in return."

Sanji lifted his leg, making it burn.

"We shouldered his dreams and hopes."

Nami twirled her climatact.

"Because Luffy is going to."

The straw-hat pirates yelled together, with total conviction and faith in their captain.

"BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy looked a little shocked at his nakama's passionate response. Then he smiled peacefully. He had forgotten that this was a two-way relationship. He would always protect them, but he had forgotten that his crew could protect him as well.

"You guys…"

He trailed off. He was almost stricken speechless. His nakama glanced back at him. He grinned at them and said.

"You guys are the best, you know that?"

The straw-hat crew smiled confidently at him. Robin asked.

"Luffy, do you know what this guy's devil fruit power is?"

Luffy felt the pain slowly diminishing under his little reindeer doctor's capable hands. He slowly relaxed but his eyes widened slightly.

"He has the power of the darkness darkness fruit, but be careful because he has devil fruit canceling powers."

Nami narrowed her eyes as she eyed Blackbeard coolly.

"Wait, but his fist is bright. That doesn't look like darkness."

Luffy nodded and winced as Chopper checked a sore spot.

"Yeah, he has two powers because he stole Whitebeard's when he died. That's the tremor tremor fruit. Be careful, cause when he hits you with that he is literally sending earthquakes through your body."

Zoro nodded understandingly.

"You ready, ero-cook?"

"Ready when you are shitty Marimo."

Sanji replied. Blackbeard laughed.

"You honestly think you can beat me?"

Nami snapped her climatact apart.

"No, we know we can beat you."

She blew a couple of cool balls over to let them hover in a dark cloud over the Warlord's head. Blackbeard looked a little confused and Nami winked at him.

"Please be careful during the incoming thunderstorm."

She pointed her climatact at the cloud.

"Thunder tempo."

An electric ball ascended into the cloud, making lightening rain down on Blackbeard. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees, steaming.

"Damn it that hurt!"

Nami took a step back; she wasn't the only one who wanted a piece of the warlord. Zoro and Sanji rushed in together.

"Lion's song."

"Diable Jambe."

The kick and the slash both hit Blackbeard at the same time. He smashed into the wall painfully, bleeding from a long slash from his front and breathing hard from the large bruise now forming on his stomach. Blood dribbled out of his mouth. Blackbeard let his tendrils of darkness envelop Zoro and Sanji, but they just grinned.

"Sorry, we aren't devil fruit users."

Luffy watched them calmly, feeling the strength slowly coming back into his limbs. Hi nakama were doing pretty well but he still hated the feeling of just sitting there and doing nothing.

"Chopper, just give me a painkiller and I will be fine. I need to get back to the fight."

Chopper shook his head, continuing to wrap bandages around Luffy's torso.

"No Luffy, your injuries are too extensive. If you fight right now you might die."

Luffy groaned inwardly as he forced himself to sit up. He looked over at a gasp of pain and saw Blackbeard slam Sanji into the ground.

"Sanji!"

His fear returned in a rush as Blackbeard stood over Sanji's body. Sanji shook as he tried to push himself to his feet but Blackbeard tried to squash him again. he suddenly found Brook in his face, sheathing his cane and blood spurted out of his cheek.

"Leave him alone."

Ussop ducked in and helped Sanji limp out of Blackbeard's line of fire.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

Zoro slashed his swords but found himself shoved against the wall. for such a large guy, Blackbeard was surprisingly quick, and his size spoke for his strength. Zoro raised his hand to slash off the hand but a cry stopped him.

"Cien Fleur."

Arms sprouted off of Blackbeard much to his surprise. Robin yelled.

"Clutch."

The arms sprang close, tightening their hold on Blackbeard so that he dropped Zoro.

"Thanks Robin."

"No problem Swordsman-san."

Franky raised his fist.

"Guys, get away."

Zoro somersaulted out of the way and Robin cancelled her arms as Franky said.

"Weapons, left."

His left hand shot out bullets and they splattered the wall. Blackbeard effortlessly let his darkness absorb the bullets.

"Libertion."

The bullets suddenly sped back at them. Zoro and Sanji dodged them without any problems. Franky let the bullets bang off of his chest harmlessly. But everyone else hit the deck, letting the bullets fly over them. Luffy gritted his teeth as he saw a bullet almost hit Chopper. The little reindeer smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry I'm all right."

Ussop sent an exploding star at Blackbeard, only to have it deflected by his glowing fist. Suddenly Blackbeard appeared in front of Robin. He smiled evilly.

"Ah, a devil fruit user."

He reached out.

"Kurouzu."

Robin suddenly flew toward his fist and yelled in pain as it connected. Blackbeard caught her and while he was draining her of her power, slammed his glowing fist into her side.

"Robin!"

Luffy's eyes widened as Robin fell back, unconscious from the attack. Sanji swooped in and got her out of his reach. He delivered her to Chopper. The doctor started to treat her. Luffy closed his eyes, biting his lip. His nakama were strong, but not as strong as Blackbeard. It would only be a matter of time before they all fell, with him lying here doing nothing. The helplessness was enough to make him want to scream. He sat up.

"Chopper, let me fight."

Chopper pushed him back down.

"No Luffy. As your doctor I am not letting you on the battlefield."

"I have been through worse. You all have laid your lives down for me, I want to return the favor."

"You have done more then enough."

Luffy ignored him and tried to stand up. Chopper sat him back down.

"You can barely stand Luffy."

"I don't care."

Luffy tried again and managed to get to his feet. The major pain was gone with only a dull throbbing ache left behind. He could fight like this. He cringed as Blackbeard attacked Ussop, grabbing him by the head and slamming him down into the ground. Ussop screamed as the whiteness encased his head. Suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he coughed up blood.

"Ussop!"

Blackbeard lifted up the sniper and tossed him away like a broken doll. Luffy caught his friend, barely and skidded back a couple of feet. The impact caused another burst of blood from Luffy's mouth. He hadn't recovered as much as he would like to, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Blackbeard gave him a cool glance.

"Ah, Straw-hat. Back up already?"

Luffy staggered with Ussop still in his arms. Suddenly, Franky was there.

"Give him here Luffy."

Luffy deposited Ussop gratefully into the shipwright's arms. He turned back to Blackbeard. The warlord smirked and crossed his arms. Luffy recognized the look in his eye; it was the look of underestimation. He was underestimating Luffy, thinking that he had damaged the teen enough that he couldn't fight well. Luffy was about to show him exactly how wrong he was when Blackbeard said casually.

"You know Straw-hat Luffy, the head of the Navy is coming here to see you."

Luffy blinked. Did he mean that weird guy with a sea gull on his head? No he had retired. Luffy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he cursed silently. Zoro glanced back and saw his look of shock.

"What Luffy?"

Luffy gulped and asked.

"Akainu is coming here?"

Blackbeard nodded, grinning madly.

"Yeah, he was so excited to hear we had caught you and wanted to come kill you himself."

Luffy began to shake, a combination of fear and of rage. He wanted to beat the ever-living crap out of Akainu, for Ace, but his nakama would end up injured severely, or worse. He couldn't risk that. He turned to his nakama and ordered quietly.

"Go."

They stared at him.

"What, no Luffy."

"We aren't leaving you here."

Luffy took a deep breath, trying to hold back his rising panic.

"No, go find the ship as quickly as you can. I will meet up with you."

Sanji lowered his leg and took a long drag out of his cigarette.

"No, you are coming with us if I have to knock you out and drag you myself."

Luffy shook his head.

"No, I need to stay here and distract Blackbeard. You go and I will catch up."

The crew stared at him for a little longer. Luffy closed his eyes and screamed desperately.

"Go now! Captain's orders go!"

The crew jumped at his sudden use of force, but didn't move. Luffy calmed down and said in a begging, almost quivering voice.

"Please go, I don't want to lose another person to him. Please just do it."

Luffy looked at Zoro, his eyes pleading with his first mate. Zoro blinked wordlessly and nodded understandingly. He picked up Robin carefully.

"All right, let's go."

Sanji was about to protest but something in Zoro's eyes told him not to. One by one the Straw-hats left. Nami was the last to leave. She gave Luffy a hard stare and said strongly.

"Promise."

Luffy turned to her and asked simply.

"What?"

Nami pointed her climatact at Blackbeard.

"Promise me you will beat him."

Luffy nodded. Nami smiled at him and shut the door, after her crewmates. Luffy let loose a sigh. Now that his nakama were gone, he could fight freely, without any worries. This was how it was supposed to be, a good clean fight with no handcuffs, no friends in danger, just fighting.

Luffy actually smiled and reached up to pull on his hat but grabbed his hair instead. Oh right, he gave it to Nami. He once again let his blood pump wildly through his veins.

"Gear Second."

Blackbeard was looking only slightly worried that he had no leverage over Luffy now but he nevertheless he put up his fists, one glowing white and the other burning the his darkness.

"What can you do in that condition?"

Luffy smirked cockily.

"I am going to kick your ass."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long no update period. I was researching, aka rewatching One Piece **** sorry I couldn't help it. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it**

"Gumo Gumo no—"

Luffy disappeared, reappearing a few feet behind Blackbeard.

"Pistol."

The punch caught Blackbeard in the back, knocking him flat. Luffy immediately stretched his leg up.

"Gumo gumo no ono!"

The kick stamped Blackbeard farther into the floor. Completely pissed off now, Luffy raised his other foot.

"Gumo gumo no stamp."

Blackbeard surprisingly rolled out of the way as Luffy tried to kick him again. He got to his feet. His face no longer held a smile, but a snarl. He punched forward and the air cracked. Luffy tried to dodge but the vibration caught him anyway. His eyes turned white as he smacked into the wall and he choked on the blood caught in his throat. Blackbeard laughed.

"Ha, you aren't fully recovered yet."

Luffy didn't answer. He got back to his feet. His pain had multiplied despite Chopper's treatment but it was tolerable.

"Gumo Gumo no."

He raised his hand, throwing it back and twisted it. He disappeared in a burst of speed, only to reappear behind Blackbeard.

"Rifle!"

Blackbeard caught the fist and immediately the punch lost it's power as it snapped back to place by Luffy's side. Luffy gritted his teeth.

"Red Hawk."

He threw his arm back and it caught fire. With a wild yell, he threw it forward. Blackbeard was too surprised to deflect it and it sent him crashing into the wall. He stood up with a yell.

"That's Ace's trick. There is no way."

Luffy popped his knuckles. It was true. He always thought of Ace as he threw the fire punch at anyone. He smiled ruefully.

"He is still here protecting me."

He brought his fist back up to suddenly see Blackbeard right in front of him. Too late to dodge, Luffy took the tremor punch right in the stomach. He coughed, harshly, blood once again dripping from his lips onto the floor. Blackbeard sneered.

"You will fall, just like he did."

Luffy brought up his fist.

"Shut up, you don't know anything!"

Fleet admiral Akainu stood near the prow of the marine warship headed toward the base. He had his arms clasped behind his back, looking out toward the horizon. He was about to see Monkey D. Luffy for the first time in two years. Sufficed to say he was looking forward to the encounter.

The boy had disappeared for two years, only to come back full force, and much stronger. He had already caused a ruckus at Merman Island. Akainu thought about the last time he had seen the boy. He was reckless, but full of energy and determination as he raced to his brother's rescue.

"But then I killed him."

Akainu murmured satisfactorily. Yes, he had killed Fire Fist Ace. He needed to die. It was as simple as that. Then the boy had completely broken down, but he was saved by those damn Whitebeard Pirates.

No, this time he would die for sure.

Why was he so sure?

Because of the fire in those eyes.

He had seen the rage, the power that boy was capable of. And he was a young fool. He would want revenge for his brother's death, even if it meant dying. He had yelled that at Marineford. He would fight Akainu, and he would lose.

Dragon's son. He needed to die. For the world's sake.

He looked up to see the base towering in the distance. He smiled in anticipation.

"Wait for me, Straw-hat Luffy."

Luffy used the wall as a support to haul him upright. Blackbeard and him were equally matched. Blackbeard would attack him with his darkness to suck his powers away, and then hit him with the tremor punches that caused internal bleeding like no other. He was tired, he was in pain, but he didn't want to give up. He had promised his nakama that he would win after all.

"Had enough, Straw-hat?"

Luffy wished he could fight the weakness in his legs and arms, that he could fight injury free. But he couldn't. He would have these injuries for a while but he didn't care. They were well worth it. He had saved his nakama this pain. That was all that mattered.

"Not even close."

He put himself back into second gear. The gear change wasn't exactly helping his exhaustion, but it would beat Blackbeard. He ran with speed faster then the eye could follow and ended up above the warlord.

"Gumo Gumo no yari."

He yelled, thrusting his haki-hardened feet together and shoving them with all of his strength downward. Blackbeard took it, but grabbed the feet. Luffy tried to grab onto something but he couldn't, as he slammed, powerless, into Blackbeard's grip. He gritted his teeth. Blackbeard punched his face as hard as he could. Luffy let the punch throw his head back twenty feet.

"Forehead, hardening. Gumo Gumo no—"

He threw his head forward, smacking Blackbeard in the face.

"Kane."

Blackbeard groaned as he instinctively let go of Luffy. The raven-haired captain stumbled as he hit the floor but he stood upright. Blackbeard was rolling around on the floor, clutching at his face.

"Damnit that hurts so bad."

Luffy raised his fist. Blackbeard couldn't deal with pain very well, but that didn't mean he wasn't tough. Luffy blinked as his eyes slid out of focus. He needed to finish this quickly, before he collapsed, and definitely before Akainu arrived.

He fell to his knees but put down his hands to keep from collapsing completely. He was panting heavily, trying to regain his lost vision. Blackbeard laughed.

"Ah, are you done already?"

Luffy banged his head against the floor. The pain was keeping him awake, so he needed more of it. Blackbeard watched in confusion as his opponent banged his head against the floor a few more times.

"What are you doing?"

Luffy raised his face, hatred clouding his feature and his eyes full of intense rage. He had promised his nakama that he would win, so he would. He shakily stood, putting aside his weakness for the moment. Luffy put both of his thumbs in his mouth.

"Gear third."

Both arms blew up to the size of small houses. Luffy's face was determined.

"Armament hardening."

The two fists grew black with haki armor. Luffy drew back his fist and swung it forward. It slammed into Blackbeard, who was too surprised to try to block it. Luffy first started out slow, letting both of the fists gain momentum.

"Gumo Gumo no Elephant Gatling!"

He shouted. The fists slam into Blackbeard's body like the seatrain. Luffy gave a wild animal yell. This was the man who had caught Ace. He had beaten his nakama. He had killed Whitebeard. He had helped start the war. Ace was dead because of him.

The yelling grew louder with every punch. Luffy put every ounce of strength he had left in him in every punch, and the next punch he doubled it. Blackbeard was already unconscious but Luffy didn't care. He just kept going at it.

That's when the wall caved in beneath Luffy's onslaught. The wall that had separated the two combatants from open air. The one that had only open sea beneath it.

Akainu looked up at the base. It towered above him, stretching up into the sky. Akainu was busy thinking about seeing Luffy again. He couldn't wait to see how the boy had changed. More importantly, he couldn't wait to get rid of the potential threat.

Suddenly, the wall above him dissolved into flying debris with a loud BOOM. Nothing surprised the fleet admiral anymore and he calmly sent a wave of magma up to protect the navy ship. It burned the falling stones to a crisp easily.

Akainu lowered his fist and looked up to see what was going on. He suddenly saw a body dropping like a stone toward him. He sidestepped easily, letting the supposed corpse crash into the deck beside him.

He glanced down and raised his eyebrows. The man's mouth was gaping open, showing his gapped teeth. The rolled back eyes showed that he was unconscious, and the barely rising chest showed he was alive. Akainu muttered.

"Blackbeard."

He was the one who had called him about Straw-hat. He remembered what a threat he was back during the end of the war. Akainu looked up and saw Monkey D. Luffy standing in the hole in the wall that he had created.

He wasn't surprised. He knew that Straw-hat was capable of this. Their eyes met, and Akainu immediately saw the features darken with rage. He smiled to himself as he readied for the attack.

"That's right, come to your death, son of Dragon."

He could feel the tension in the air as Straw-hat stared down at him. He could see the hatred, the pain, the grief, and the anger swirling around in the boy's eyes. He looked like he was going to attack any moment, and Akainu knew, with a mind clouded by emotions like that, Straw-hat would defeated in a matter of seconds.

The boy was standing there and Akainu narrowed his eyes. Surely he would have attacked by now, right?

Luffy stood there, staring down at his most hated enemy. His muscles ached with the urge to just fight the man here and now. He tensed up, readying himself for the attack.

Then he remembered, just as he was about to destroy the ship, he was supposed to meet his nakama. They were supposed to escape together. He had wanted to get out before the fleet admiral arrived.

He knew, reluctantly, that he couldn't fight Akainu now. His body couldn't handle it after his fight with Blackbeard. If he did fight, he would lose, and if he lost, he would die. Akainu wouldn't let him live this time.

Luffy had no problem with dying. He had lived with no regrets, just like he promised. But if he died now, who would protect his Nakama? They would be devastated, and he couldn't have that.

The best thing to do now was run. But running meant that he would be admitting defeat, again. It meant not avenging his dear brother.

Luffy stood there, grappling with his decision. Then he saw Akainu's eyes. The fleet admiral was looking at him like he was expecting him to attack wanting him to. Luffy bit back his anger. He wasn't going to do what the fleet admiral wanted.

With every last bit of strength he had, Luffy sighed, turned around, and walked away.

Akainu kept the surprise off his face as he saw the boy turn his back to him and walk further into the room. He was surprised because the boy had matured. He had seen how Straw-hat had faced every enemy at Marineford without a second thought.

After a few minutes of silence, he had seen the shadow of caution creep into Straw-hat's eyes. He was smarter, more wary then he was two years ago. Akainu asked himself.

"Just how bad did I traumatize that boy when I killed Fire Fist?"

Was that what cause the boy to back down? Was he afraid of the fleet admiral? No, he wasn't afraid of him. But he was afraid of what he was capable. For Akainu, it clicked immediately.

Blackbeard had said they had captured the Straw-hat pirates.

Straw-hat didn't want him to attack his crew.

Akainu yelled up at the hole.

"Dragon's son, are you a coward because I killed Fire Fist Ace? Are you going to not fight me because of that?"

No answer from the raven-haired boy. Some Navy subordinates walked up.

"Sir, what do we do with Blackbeard?"

Akainu turned back to the unconscious warlord.

"Lock him in the brig with seastone. We will deliver him to Impel Down after this."

The subordinates nodded and dragged Blackbeard away.

Akainu looked up at the hole and vowed to Luffy, even though he knew he couldn't hear him.

"Son of Dragon, I will hunt you all over the Grand Line until I kill you. That I swear."

Luffy staggered towards the door painfully. His bad breathing was back, and he was completely drenched in his own blood. He cursed under his breath.

"Damn, will I make it to the ship?"

His adrenaline had acted as a temporary painkiller. Now that the adrenaline wasn't racing through him, the pain that had been postponed was back full force. It made him weigh a thousand pounds and made him just want to curl up and die.

But he couldn't do that. He had promise his nakama to win and go back to the ship with them. Then he heard Akainu's shouting.

"Dragon's son, are you a coward because I killed Fire Fist Ace? Are you going to not fight me because of that?"

Luffy gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay where he was. He was no coward; Akainu knew that. The only thing that kept him from flying out of the hole toward the damn fleet admiral was his nakama.

Then his mind cleared and remembered.

Akainu had done the same thing at Marineford.

He had taunted Whitebeard and the Whitebeard Pirates.

Ace had turned back, just like Luffy was about to.

And Ace had died.

Luffy bit his lip to keep from sobbing aloud. He felt so helpless. His brother's murderer was right there, in front of him, but he couldn't do a damn thing. The remembrance of Ace's death hit him like another one of Blackbeard's punches and Luffy fell to his knees, cradling his face in his hands.

He had thought he had let out all the tears two years ago, with only Jimbei to witness.

He can't cry now.

He had to move on.

Luffy raised his head.

Yes he had to move on. He had to go meet his nakama. Luffy stood up and immediately fell back down again. Second and Third Gear had finally taken their toll, as well as the hits he had taken.

He fell flat on his back, breathing hard. No, he was so close. He just needed to go to the ship. Luffy's hand twitched but he didn't get much farther then that. He moaned.

"No, body move."

The boy tried again, this time managing to sit up. Then his head swam and he tipped backward. He was unconscious before his head cracked against the stone floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I am so glad you all like this. I will keep updating soon.**

A man walked into the room. It had been a miracle that he found it. He immediately put aside his thinking as he saw Luffy on the floor in front of him, unconscious. He darted forward.

"Luffy!"

He knelt beside the teen. He had seen Luffy in bad shape, but this was just insane. He was covered in blood, white as a sheet, and he had a painful expression frozen on his face.

Zoro examined his body closely. He didn't know what to do. He was no doctor, so he had no idea what to do damnit.

Zoro remembered when he had taken Luffy's pain on Thriller Bark. He had felt what the captain had been through and it had almost killed him. This looked ten times worse. Pity rose within the first mate as he reached down to pick up his captain.

"Luffy, wake up. Please Luffy."

Luffy was in a world of darkness, only penetrated by pain that his exhausted mind couldn't comprehend. Why did it hurt so much? Why wouldn't it go away? Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Luffy wake up. Please Luffy."

Luffy groaned and forced open his eyes to see Zoro looking down at him. His features relaxed and his lips curled to form a faint smile.

"Oh, Zoro. You came back for me."

Zoro breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're ok. Thank goodness."

Zoro pulled Luffy to his feet. The captain swayed slightly. His limbs just wouldn't work. It was that simple, yet that complex. Why wouldn't they work? Luffy started to fall but felt a hand steadying him. He looked up at his first mate.

"I am fine Zoro. I can walk."

Zoro wordlessly picked up his captain and put him on his back piggyback style. Luffy weakly hit him.

"Zoro put me down. I can walk."

The first mate snorted.

"You always were a terrible liar Luffy."

Luffy resignedly rested his head against Zoro's shoulder and laughed softly, that turned into weak coughing.

"I guess that's what Ussop is for."

He sombered.

"Have any trouble getting to the ship?"

Zoro shook his head.

"No, the marines here are weak. We took them out easily."

Luffy relaxed as Zoro walked out of the room down the hall.

"Ussop and Robin?"

"Chopper is treating them now. Dartbrow is going nuts over Robin."

Luffy laughed again and Zoro felt liquid splatter his shirt. He looked over his shoulder to see Luffy wiping his mouth quickly, his hand red. Zoro felt concern race through him. He needed to get Luffy to Chopper, now. He picked up the pace.

Luffy felt relief at the news of his friend's treatment. He smiled fondly.

"Chopper's going to freak at the sight of me, isn't he?"

Zoro didn't look back but noticed one of the arrows he had carved into the wall from earlier. Stupid Nami witch had ordered him to do it so he wouldn't get lost. It was stupid. But hey, if it works. He turned down the hallway.

He chanced a look over his shoulder at Luffy. He was in pain; that much was obvious, but something seemed broken in his eyes. The straw-hat captain usually hid every emotion he had besides happiness; Zoro knew it was to keep his crew from worrying about him. But now, he was too tired, too hurt to care anymore.

"Something wrong Luffy?"

Luffy immediately cursed silently. _Crap, did he see? _He plastered on his trademark grin.

"No Zoro, I am just tired. You know how it is."

Zoro stopped, causing Luffy to look up at him.

"What Zoro?"

His first mate glared at him out of his good eye.

"I told you that you are terrible at lying. What is wrong?"

Luffy stared at him before crumbling a little. He whispered.

"Akainu is here. I…I saw him."

Zoro's eyes widened.

"Wait you mean the admiral that—"

Luffy gripping the back of his shirt caused him to trail off. He had met his brother's murderer? No wonder he was looking a little broken. He started walking again.

"Did you fight him?"

Luffy shook his head, looking vulnerable, looking like a normal unsure teenager.

"No, I couldn't. I had to get back to you all."

Zoro stared at his captain. He hadn't fought Akainu; that had been a great act of self-control, for Luffy definitely. He felt a rush of pride and he smiled cockily. Luffy gulped.

"Zoro, we need to get back to the ship and leave now. If Akainu is here, we need to escape."

Zoro picked up the pace so he was running, careful not to bounce his injured captain around too much.

Luffy sighed and laid his head against Zoro's shoulder comfortably and drifted into a doze. He just couldn't keep his eyes open. Zoro noticed the quietness from behind him and looked to see Luffy dozing. Thinking he was dying, Zoro skidded to a stop.

"Luffy, oi. Wake up Luffy."

Luffy's eyes drifted open.

"Hmm, Zoro? What's wrong?"

Zoro sighed with relief and started running again.

"Nothing, just don't die."

Luffy chuckled.

"Shihihihihi, you know I don't die."

He coughed, this time, turning his head to the side to keep from hitting Zoro with his blood.

"Damnit Luffy stop dying."

"I'm not."

Zoro finally reached the exit and leapt outside, running for the ship in the distance. Sanji was the first one to see them.

"Oi, they're back."

Nami smiled with relief that quickly slid off her face when she saw Luffy. Zoro jumped aboard the ship, yelling.

"Chopper, come here now."

Luffy blinked his eyes open to see he was surrounded by his faithful nakama.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? You all look worried."

Nami bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Luffy, your body…"

Luffy put his elbows beneath him to try to sit him up.

"Nah, this? This is just a scratch. I will be fine."

Chopper forced his way through his crewmates and almost fainted at the sight of Luffy's body. He yelled angrily.

"I told you not to push it!"

He started treating the captain. Luffy smiled reassuringly at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

He looked up at Nami, happy to see his hat on her head.

"Nami, we need to leave, now."

Nami nodded.

"Unfurl the sails. Let's go."

Suddenly, Luffy saw something coming from the sky toward the ship. It looked red and orange…like magma. Luffy's eyes widened as he jumped up, all pain forgotten. Chopper yelled at him.

"Luffy, stop jumping up when I am treating you."

Luffy threw back his fist and loaded it with haki, before throwing it straight up to intercept the magma fist. It connected.

Luffy felt the heat sear his arm painfully. Even with the haki protecting him slightly, it still singed his arm. How could he have forgotten? This was the fire that had burned Ace, who was fire himself.

Steeling himself against the pain, he pushed forward until the fist had broke apart, letting the magma disperse over the ocean. Luffy yanked his arm back, yelling.

"Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot it's really hot."

He blew on his now burning, red, raw, and blistered hand. Chopper immediately started bandaging it but Luffy ignored him. He only looked up at the sky, frantically searching for more Magma fists. He urged his navigator.

"Nami now would be a nice time to get out of here."

It was then that Robin and Ussop walked out of the cabin. Luffy felt a rush of relief.

"Ussop, Robin, you are ok."

They nodded, smiling slightly that soon turned into frowns at Luffy's state. He pretended nothing was wrong. Sanji suddenly said warily.

"Luffy, something's coming toward us."

Luffy whirled around with his eyes wide open. He saw the magma streaking across the sky, like a star. But this was no Magma fist.

"No, we haven't left yet. Stay away."

Luffy shook as he looked around at his nakama. They all looked unfazed but they kept stealing glances at him. _No, don't worry about me. Worry about him. Worry about yourselves._ Chopper was trying to treat him again but he shook him off.

"Luffy, you need to let me treat you."

Luffy didn't take his eyes off of the streak.

"No time Chopper, I need to fight again. I will let you treat me later."

He looked ahead to see where the streak was going to land and realized it would land right where Franky and Brook were standing.

"Guys, move."

All pain forgotten, Luffy grabbed the pair from across the boat and hauled them out of the way and the magma slammed down onto the deck of the Sunny, imprinting the wooden deck. Everyone except Luffy gasped in surprise as the magma materialized into a man. He readjusted his hat on his head and looked at Luffy in greeting.

"Hello, Straw-hat Luffy."

Luffy unconsciously reached up to touch the 'X' shaped scar crisscrossing his chest as he hissed.

"Akainu."


	8. Chapter 8

Akainu glanced around the ship at the straw-hat pirates.

"So this is your crew, Straw-hat Luffy."

Luffy didn't move; he couldn't breath. All he could feel was the fear and worry about his crew. He could see the bloodlust in Akainu's eyes. He wanted to kill them all.

The straw-hat piartes were glancing from Akainu to their captain. This was the guy that had murdered Ace? For the ones who knew Ace, they felt hatred rise within them at the man standing there.

Luffy met his gaze evenly, trying to hide his fear. Akainu raised his fist and it immediately oozed into magma.

"So Dragon's son, who is going to die for you today?"

Luffy twitched at that and felt his eyes widen in horror. No, he wouldn't take anyone else. Akainu looked around the circle surrounding him, letting his gaze settle on every Straw-hat pirate.

"They all look like they love you dearly, and would die to protect you."

He looked back at Luffy.

"Just like Ace did."

Luffy flinched visibly, turning his gaze away from Akainu. His shoulders started to shake and his eyes were hidden beneath his black bangs. He was so damn angry. Angry at Akainu. Angry at himself. What could he do to the fleet admiral in this state?

Then again, fear was also shaking his very being. His crew. He knew Akainu was right and they would dive in front of a Magma fist for him. Just like Ace.

Luffy just wanted to sink to his knees in despair but he knew Akainu wouldn't waste the opportunity to try to kill him. He didn't last time.

The only thing that kept him on his feet was his nakama. He had to protect them no matter what. He wouldn't let Akainu get the opportunity to attack him, just in case his nakama did something foolish.

Yes, protect nakama. That is what it really is about.

That's what it has always been about.

Luffy answered Akainu's question.

"No, I will not let them. I won't let you take them from me."

He pulled back his fist. Suddenly, his body reminded him of the pain he was in. He staggered, but kept himself upright. Chopper noticed.

"Luffy, you can't fight him. You need to rest those injuries."

Luffy steeled himself against the pain.

"No I need to."

Luffy suddenly looked up to see Zoro about to attack Akainu. Luffy's eyes widened.

"No Zoro."

Zoro looked up to see his captain flying through the air toward him. He quickly lowered his swords as Luffy caught a hold of his arm.

"Don't do it. Don't attack him."

Zoro raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why not."

Luffy kept an eye on Akainu as he said quietly.

"He will melt your swords."

Luffy knew how precious Wado Ichimonji was to Zoro and he didn't want him to lose his valuable treasure. He spoke up, so that all his crew could hear him.

"Zoro will melt his swords. Nami's lightening won't affect him; neither will Ussop's plants. Chopper will burn, as well as Robin's hands and Sanji's feet. Franky's bullets won't work and Brook's sword he will melt as well. The only one that can fight him is me. Haki is the only thing that will work on him."

Sanji lit a cigarette calmly but was watching Luffy intently.

"Yo Luffy, you are in no condition—"

"I don't care. I can fight him."

Luffy moved forward slightly, to stand between Akainu and his beloved Nakama. Nami put a hand over her mouth.

"Luffy, at least let us help you."

Luffy didn't take his eyes off Akainu for a second.

"No, I have to be alone."

That's what he said, but his nakama heard, _I don't want you to die. _Ussop raised kabuto.

"But Luffy—"

"No Captain's orders! Stay out of our fight. Stay away."

Luffy yelled, his eyes determined and angry. The crew was stricken silent.

Then they saw his eyes turn to them pleadingly. He didn't have to say anything.

They knew what he meant.

He couldn't live with himself if one of them died for his sake.

He barely could live with himself with Ace's death.

Luffy ordered tersely.

"Zoro, Sanji, protect everyone if I can't."

Luffy took a deep breath and prepared himself for the new technique he was working on. He hadn't fully mastered it yet, but he needed it right now. He clenched his fists and said.

"Full body, armament."

Immediately, his entire body turned the black and became as hard as steel. His face was completely covered and was filled with rage and hate. It looked like a demon's face, like Satan himself had come to see Akainu's destruction.

"Ready Akainu?"

Luffy put himself into second gear, the red and steam mixing with the black, like oil and blood. He would need everything at his disposal to beat this guy. No, not only beat.

To protect.

Luffy lifted his hands to his face and looked at Akainu. He was already dissolving into magma to fight. Luffy looked down at his hands again.

He remembered, years ago, in Impel Down, what he had said to Magellan when he was fighting him.

_If I'm doomed to lose because your poisonous and I can't touch you, then I'd rather touch you and give up my arms to beat you._

This is the same concept. If he was going to have to give up his arms, his legs, and maybe his life to protect his beliefs, his nakama, then so be it.

Luffy sped forward, burying his haki coated fist in Akainu's stomach. He gritted his teeth as the intense heat seared his fists. Akainu regarded him calmly.

"Oh yeah, you use haki."

He raised his hand and tried to punch Luffy in the face. Luffy dodged and wrenched his now blistering fist out of Akainu's chest.

Nami rushed over to Zoro with Chopper right behind her.

"Zoro, you have to stop Luffy."

Zoro crossed his arms, watching with unease as Luffy and Akainu continued to fight.

"I can't Nami."

Nami looked at him with tearful eyes and slammed her fist against the railing of the ship.

"No, why? Why does this always happen? He is always risking his life for us. He beat up arlong for me, he beat up Lucci for Robin, he faced the entire Navy for Ace. He keeps doing these things to protect us and gets himself half killed in the process. We need to protect him for a change Zoro."

Chopper winced as Luffy slammed into the side of the ship.

"Zoro, if he gets anymore injuries he will die."

Zoro's eyes widened. Luffy, die? The thought was unheard of. Never would he even put the two words in the same sentence. But Chopper never lied in his medical expertise. Zoro glanced at his captain, who was struggling greatly.

They were right. They needed to save their captain.

Luffy felt his haki armor slowly diminishing, the blackness fading from his face, arms and legs until only his hands and feet were protected.

He ducked another one of Akainu's blows only to find his magma leg coming up to kick him. Luffy back-flipped, using observation haki to dodge Akainu's moves. But this was only defense; he needed offense as well.

Luffy threw back his arms.

"Gumo Gumo no jet bazooka."

He thrust them forward, right at Akainu's face. Akainu's head and shoulder's dissolved into a puddle of magma, only to reform seconds later. Luffy cursed.

"Damn, it didn't work."

He stepped back, only to fall to his knees. He begged his body.

"No body, move. Don't quit now."

It refused to budge. He slammed his head against the ground; it had worked before, it would work now, right? No, his arms and legs felt like lead.

He looked up at Akainu, who was watching him with interest. He was going to attack any moment he just knew it. And here he was just sitting here, just like last time. Akainu almost smiled.

"Well this is a déjà vu moment."

Luffy gulped and tried to stand again. This time he succeeded in getting to his feet but his arms swayed uselessly by his sides. The red glow left his skin and his haki disappeared.

He was left, powerless, in front of the one man who wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Luffy looked at Akainu through tired, exhausted, and pain filled eyes. He was about to pass out. There was nothing he could do. Even his desire to avenge Ace, even his anger couldn't keep him awake now.

He glanced over to see his nakama standing there, looking at him through horrified eyes. He smiled reassuringly at them. Suddenly, Ussop and Nami were there, supporting him.

"Luffy, Are you all right?"

Luffy shook them off, risking falling to the deck.

"No stay away! He will kill you."

"We don't care."

Luffy blinked and stared at Sanji who came over, watching Akainu. Zoro soon followed, his swords already drawn.

"We are in this together captain. You told us we couldn't touch him?"

Zoro fell into a fighting stance.

"Then we won't touch him."

Luffy shook his head.

"No, you guys can't, Ace."

He took a deep breath and yelled to the skies.

"I don't want you to end up like Ace!"

Franky raised his arms.

"We won't."

Luffy blinked rapidly as the tears began to swim in his eyes.

"No, don't say that. Ace, said, he promised. I…I couldn't save him. Not from him. I don't know if I can protect you from him. I thought I could protect Ace."

Tears ran down his cheeks much to the surprise and relief of the crew, the emotions he head bottle finally cutting loose.

"I couldn't though. Now I don't have a brother. It's my fault. I don't want to lose my nakama too. You are all I have left."

Nami pulled her captain into a hug. The straw-hat pirates immediately gathered around in comforting silence. They had always worried about Luffy holding in his emotions because too much of that could cause a person to snap completely.

Luffy didn't cry, or sob, just let his tears run down his cheeks. Akainu was the one who broke the silence.

"How touching."

Luffy stiffened, trying to find the strength to face the fleet admiral. Akainu raised his magma fist.

"They are all you have left? Maybe I should take care of that."

Luffy was about to push his nakama away when they stood in front of him.

"Guys, stop I need to—"

They all gave him one glance; it was the same glance.

And finally, he understood.

His nakama felt the same way about him.

No mattered what happened, no matter how injured, how devastated, or how grief-stricken, his nakama were always there to pick him back up. They would be the shoulder, the foundation, the support he would ever need.

They wanted to protect him just as much. They didn't care who the enemy was; they just wanted their captain, their friend safe. They trusted in his abilities, now he needed to trust theirs. Nami assembled her climatact.

"Baka, don't do this alone."

Luffy smiled, not his usual grin but a peaceful smile.

"Thanks, guys."

And with that, Luffy passed out on the deck of the Sunny. It wasn't because his body gave out on him. It was because he trusted his nakama to defeat the fleet admiral Akainu. That's why he fell with that same smile on his face.

"Guys…win."

He murmured just before he lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys, didn't mean for it to be so long. I just can't stop writing! Hope you enjoy. I am so grateful to you who have reviewed. You all are great honestly. **

"Luffy!"

The straw-hat pirates gathered around their fallen captain, concerned. Then they all looked to Zoro. Being the first mate, it was obvious they wanted his guidance.

Zoro took a deep breath, thinking. It had shaken him that his best friend had collapsed, but he wasn't surprised with the amount of life threatening injuries he had sustained. It was a miracle he hadn't collapsed before then. The first priority was to take care of him.

"Chopper, treat him."

Chopper didn't need a second bidding. He was already kneeling next to Luffy. He quickly changed into his human form and carried him toward the cabin. Luffy didn't move; just lay limply in Chopper's arms. He almost looked lifeless.

It hurt the crew to see their captain so disabled. But Sanji quickly stalled their fears.

"Now to take care of this magma bastard. Luffy said for us to win, so we will win. He trusts us to protect him, now let's do it."

Zoro put out an arm to stop Sanji from charging Akainu, who was watching patiently.

Akainu wanted to take his time. He wasn't surprised that Straw-hat had collapsed. He was barely standing on his feet. Now it would take about five minutes to finish off this second rate crew. Maybe he would let Straw-hat wake to see his dead comrades before killing him. That would be fitting.

Zoro shook his head at Sanji.

"No, you won't fight him."

Sanji turned to look at the swordsman in disbelief.

"You better be shitting me Shitty marimo."

Zoro, for once, didn't respond to the insult. He explained.

"You can't fight him unless you wanted your feet melted off. I have a job for you anyway."

Sanji protested.

"Idiot, I want to fight him too."

Zoro glanced toward the cabin.

"I need you to protect Luffy and Chopper. He will most undoubtedly come after them and if we fail, I need you as backup."

Sanji's eyes widened. The shitty marimo had given him an important job, telling him subtly that he trusted him; that he was powerful enough to take on the most important job. He relented.

"Fine, but you better take care of Nami-swan and Robin Chwan."

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Go, ero cook."

Sanji gritted his teeth and went to stand by the door of the cabin. Zoro glanced around at his nakama, thinking for once. He could use his slashes, Nami has lightening, and Ussop has his ammunition. Franky could use his little toys. Brook could use his ice slashes. Robin wouldn't be able to fight though.

"Robin, go help Sanji."

Robin nodded understandingly.

"Yes, Swordsman san."

She walked over to stand next to Sanji. The Pirates then turned their eyes to stare at Akainu.

Akainu saw the fire, almost as bright as their captain's, glowing in their eyes. Determination and a fierce friendship danced in their eyes. Akainu actually faltered for a moment. If he didn't know any better, he would think these pirates could beat him.

Zoro smirked, even though the aura around him felt like an irrepressible pressure of hatred.

"I honestly feel honored that the fleet admiral himself came to fight us and to be perfectly honest, I am glad I get to pay you back."

Zoro fell into a familiar stance.

"108 pound phoenix."

The slashes sent at Akainu went through him, leaving deep cuts that healed instantly in the lava. Akainu was actually forced back a few paces from the ferocity of the attack. Nami stepped next to Zoro.

"You killed Ace and more importantly, you hurt Luffy!"

She swirled her climatact, sending hot and cool balls into the air.

"Lightning Tempo."

Lightning zipped out of the sky, hitting Akainu and splattering him apart. He quickly reformed.

"Gunpowder star."

The several pellets hit him in the chest, blowing him apart again. Akainu reformed, looking at Ussop with calm interest. Ussop hissed, all fear forgotten.

"We will never forgive you."

Franky immediately went below deck to grab some of his weapons. Zoro ordered quickly.

"He's a devil fruit user. Force him into the ocean."

It was a dirty cheap trick, but if Akainu was as good as Luffy claimed, and he really did defeat Fire Fist Ace, then they would need all the help they could get. He was the fleet admiral for goodness sakes.

Akainu blinked, not at all fazed.

"You think that will work?"

He thrust out his magma like a lance toward Zoro. The swordsman dodged, barely but the lava still grazed his arm. Zoro growled in pain, his arm steaming and red. Nami, Zoro, and Ussop attacked at the same time.

"Black Rope Great Dragon Twister."

"Gust Sword."

"Heavenly Dragon Star."

Akainu braced himself. The wind just went through him and the dragon of lightning just busted him apart again. The slashes lifted him up in the air, swirling him around and slicing him at the same time. Even though he was magma, this attack was pretty effective. Suddenly, he was over the ocean.

"Yes!"

He heard the crew yell in unison. He shook his head at their foolishness. He immediately surged his way back onto the ship, landing easily without a scratch.

"I told you it is pointless."

The straw-hat pirates bared their teeth at him. He crossed his arms. This crew had determination but they couldn't beat him. If Straw-hat wasn't half dead, maybe they had a chance.

"Enough of this, let's end this."

He drew back his arm, letting it ooze into magma. He aimed at Nami this time. She jumped to side and the magma missed her barely. Ussop knelt next to her.

"Nami, you ok?"

Nami nodded.

"I am fine."

"Pitiful."

They both looked up to see another magma fist coming at them. They couldn't dodge in time. Suddenly, a giant metal object blocked their path. They sighed with relief.

"Franky!"

"Iron Pirate, General Franky."

The large robot protected them from the fist. Akainu drew back his lava. These pirates sure had some surprising things.

Robin suddenly yelled.

"Nami."

The navigator looked up at the archeologist. Robin always said something useful. Robin pointed to Akainu.

"What happens when magma cools down?"

Nami looked a little confused, then it dawned on her.

"It turns into rock."

She looked at Akainu. If they cooled him off enough, he could stop moving and become a statue. In theory anyway, but it was something they could use. All they could do is try.

Nami shot cool balls at Akainu and into the sky, making dark clouds.

"Everyone, cool him off."

The cool balls were completely ineffective against his Akainu, his extreme heat warming them before they even got to him. She pointed her climatact toward the sky.

"Rain tempo."

The cool water drenched the fleet admiral, making him sputter. Brook suddenly appeared behind him, sheathing his sword.

"Pastoral Song, Blizzard Slash."

Ice spurted out of Akainu from his head all the way down his body. The fleet admiral didn't even wince as the ice immediately thawed and dripped off him. The water evaporated, leaving him dry. He snorted.

"Pathetic."

He glanced at the cabin, where he knew Straw-hat was getting treated. He should beat these pests around a little before dragging Straw-hat Luffy out and making him watch his precious nakama die one by one.

He needed to completely break his spirit before killing him.

That would be true justice. He started toward the door only to have his way blocked.

"We won't let you through."

1234567890

Luffy stared up at his brother in horror. He had his chest punctured by the fist again. Suddenly, the image changed, this time it was Zoro standing there with a hole through his chest.

"No, Ace, Zoro."

Nami was now staring down at him with blank eyes.

"Luffy, help me."

Blood dropped from her mouth. Luffy's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. One by one, his nakama all took Ace's place in his mind, all of them dying. Luffy gripped his head in his hands and screamed.

"NO, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN. I WON'T LET IT."

He looked up into the sky and howled.

"AKAINU!"

He jerked awake, his blurred vision clearing. He took a deep breath to calm him, wiping his tired and tear filled eyes.

"Thank goodness, a nightmare."

His body was bandaged from head to toe and he could barely move. He was in the infirmary, in the clean white bed. Chopper was nowhere to be seen. Then he remembered. Now was not a time to be lying in bed.

His nakama were fighting Akainu.

If he didn't hurry, his nightmare would become reality.

He slid himself out of bed, wary of his injuries for once. He staggered over to the door. His injuries had taken on an ache instead of their usual fire. He braced himself and opened the door, leaning against the doorframe.

What he saw stopped his heart.

His beloved crew was lying on the deck of the Sunny. They weren't unconscious yet, but they were breathing hard and covered with wounds and burns. Akainu was looking at them without a scratch. He turned toward the door to see Luffy standing there.

"Oh, decided to join us Dragon's son?"


	10. Chapter 10

**All right, almost finished I think. To Natylol: I am sorry that I didn't put Zoro's and Sanji's haki in. I didn't know they could use it, otherwise I would have written it in. Thank you for telling me though and I will try to incorporate it in the future.**

Akainu watched Luffy's face carefully, for any sign of anger or brokenness.

Luffy dropped to his knees, surveying his crew. He shouldn't have left. He should have stayed and forced them away. Why didn't he stay and fight? Who the hell cares about injuries? He could have done something. The crew looked up and saw Luffy.

"Luffy, you shouldn't be out of bed."

The raven-haired captain stared at Chopper, who had also sustained burns.

"How…how long? How long have I been out?"

The crew glanced at each other. They didn't like the tone Luffy portrayed. It was blank. Almost unfeeling, but they could still feel the emotions bubbling in the undertone. Zoro sighed.

"About three hours."

Luffy winced and sat back on his ankles. His nakama had been going through hell through three hours, while he had been sleeping! What kind of captain was he? What kind of person does that to his nakama? He was no better then the captains he had despised. He stood, swaying slightly.

"Pirate king, I can't become pirate king."

The crew stared at him. Never in a million years would their strong willed captain utter those words. They stood, wincing at their injuries, but not caring.

"Luffy, what are you saying? You can't give up on your dream."

Nami whimpered. Zoro nodded.

"You promised Luffy."

Luffy turned to them with eyes as hard as granite. But it wasn't directed at them. If anything, it was directed at himself. He hissed.

"You want me to become the pirate king when I can't protect you, the thing that is most important to me?"

The crew looked at their feet, as they understood.

They had failed their captain.

He had trusted them to protect him and they failed. They had caused him to give up on his dream. Ussop looked up at Luffy.

"Forgive us Luffy."

"We are sorry Luffy."

Luffy blinked. Why were they apologizing? They didn't do anything wrong. He was the one who failed them as a captain.

Akainu watched Luffy with a growing interest. The boy was still a boy after all, and he was trying so hard not to sink beneath his captain's burden. Akainu felt an unfamiliar emotion rise in him.

It was pity.

He had dedicated his life to the eradication of pirates. He had seen all of the terrible atrocities pirates had done over the years. Destroying villages, holding everyone under their iron fist, and abandoning their crews to save their own skins.

But this pirate was different. He didn't seem to be the pillaging, violent pirate type. He had done things to liberate people from other pirates and other oppressions. There was Arlong, Crocodile, and even Hordy Jones at Merman Island. He had helped all of those people by beating the pirates who had terrorized them so long.

And he was standing there, defying him when he is half dead himself, to protect his crew. Even at Marineford, he had wanted to save Ace, not for political reasons, but because he loved his brother.

No, this was not a normal pirate. If he finally accomplished his dream, to become the pirate king, would the world change for the better?

But still, being the son of the revolutionary, Dragon, could pose a threat to the world. He could be easily corrupted, turned from the path he was on. A pirate is a pirate after all, and defying the government like he was would lead to inspiration in the wrong places.

So, the real question was:

Was it an act of justice or injustice to kill Monkey D. Luffy?

Akainu shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts of treason. No, what was he thinking. Pitying a pirate? He was getting old.

Luffy made his way over to the side of the ship. They hadn't left the dock of the Marine base yet, and Luffy didn't want to fight Akainu on his ship.

"Let's go Akainu."

He hopped off the ship, his sandaled feet slapping the ground. He felt refreshed after his rest, and the thought made him shudder. He had paid for that brief relief with his nakama's wellbeing. He called up to his doctor.

"Chopper, fix everybody up while I finish this."

Chopper nodded and gulped.

"Everyone let me bandage your wounds."

They walked over to him painfully and let him start treating them.

"Fix us quick Chopper. We need to help Luffy."

Meanwhile, Akainu jumped off of the ship, away from the straw-hat pirates. Luffy breathed a sigh of relief. He raised his fists, covering them once again with Haki.

"Yosh, let's go."

He suddenly heard a mighty yell from the base. He turned and saw wave after wave of marine running toward him, brandishing swords, guns, and spears.

Luffy watched them indifferently. He had no problem fighting them and Akainu. That was just how he is. Sanji looked up from Chopper patching up his arm.

"Yo, shitty marimo, Luffy needs help."

Zoro looked up from examining his new bandages and saw the marines. He stood.

"Let's go."

Nami nodded. It was time to redeem them for failing to protect their captain. They all abandoned the ship, walking toward the marines dangerously. They passed Luffy, whose mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Oi, what are you—"

"Concentrate on your fight Luffy. We will take care of these thugs."

Sanji's easy reply calmed Luffy's fear. Nevertheless, he watched carefully as his nakama dove into battle. Akainu stepped toward him.

"Ready Straw-hat?"

Luffy turned back to him, his eyes emotionless. He didn't answer, instead rushed forward, shoving his fists into Akainu's chest. Akainu glanced down at him but didn't seem to feel any pain from it.

Luffy felt the burning but he ignored it. It was like he turned off all pain receptors, not feeling pain, yet feeling pain all the same.

The punch seemed to thrust Akainu backwards. Akainu raised his arms, transforming them into lava, and thrust them down at Luffy. The raven-haired captain jumped backwards, but didn't react fast enough.

The magma caught him on his leg, grazing it enough to burn it badly. Luffy gritted his teeth in pain and growled to keep the scream in the back of his throat.

Luffy noticed the second fist coming and leapt up, vaulting and flipping the arm easily while yelling.

"Gumo gumo no pistol."

The fist splattered into Akainu's face, sinking it in like goo. Luffy retracted his fist and leapt back, ignoring his fresh injuries.

He couldn't beat Akainu like this. They would continue this forever, him throwing ineffective attacks and Akainu would keep injuring him. He would need a new strategy.

Then he got an idea.

A Luffy idea.

Luffy curled his fists and dove at Akainu.

"Gumo gumo no Bazooka."

Akainu sidestepped, the fists going right past him. Luffy retracted them quickly and began a combination of attacks.

"Gumo gumo no pistol. Gumo gumo no rifle. Gumo gumo no yari. Gumo gumo no gatling."

These attacks proved ineffective, but managed to push Akainu back toward the edge of the pier. Luffy threw himself into Second gear.

"Gumo gumo no jet gatling."

The blur of fists splattered into Akainu. Luffy quickly added a little spice to the mix.

"Armament hardening."

His fists turned black, pummeling Akainu even more.

Akainu felt the determination behind the hits, but knew that Luffy was getting desperate. Marines surrounded them on all sides, fighting the straw-hat pirates. Luffy wanted to end the fight and help his nakama.

Luffy finally pulled back his fists, breathing hard. His hands were having a melted appearance, and felt the same. His sandals had burned off of his feet. Luffy gritted his teeth against the raw, blistering feeling. Akainu stepped forward.

"You have to do better then that."

Luffy looked at him.

"Ace, avenge Ace."

He put his thumbs in his mouth.

"Third Gear."

Both arms blew up to the fists of giants.

"Nakama, avenge nakama."

He threw them forward. Akainu immediately put up two giant magma fists and deflected Luffy's attack. Luffy pulled back his fists and returned them to normal.

"Gumo Gumo no pistol."

Akainu caught his fist and flipped Luffy over his shoulder. Luffy coughed as he hit the ground with a loud smack. He pulled his feet up as Akainu stabbed downward with his lava, missing Luffy. The straw-hat captain kicked Akainu in the face and flipped upright.

He took a step backwards and felt his heel fall on nothingness. He glanced back to see he was on the very edge of the dock. If he took a step backwards, he would fall into the ocean. Luffy smiled at Akainu.

The fleet admiral saw the knowing look in Luffy's eyes, like he knew something the fleet admiral didn't.

"No where to run, Dragon's son."

Luffy threw back his fists.

"Who said I was running?"

He stretched them back as far as he could.

"Gumo gumo no."

He snapped them forward, burrowing them into Akainu's chest.

"Bazooka."

He grinned and glanced behind Akainu to see his nakama finishing their fight with the marines. They had won easily, even with their previous injuries. _Please see this. Otherwise, I am dead._

Luffy took a deep breath and pulled back his arms, dragging Akainu with him. He used the momentum of the fists to throw himself backwards, over the ocean.


	11. Chapter 11

Luffy and Akainu flew backwards, over the water. Time seemed to go in slow motion, letting the panic settle and grow. Akainu let fear flash in his eyes as he grabbed Luffy's vest.

"Are you crazy straw-hat?"

Luffy just smiled. He had dedicated himself to beating Akainu, and if it meant him getting drowned, then so be it.

"My friends will save me. Question is, will your marines save you?"

Akainu stared at him. At this rate, they were both going to drown. Was Straw-hat really that determined to beat him, as to sacrifice his own life? Then they smacked the water and sank like stones.

Luffy felt the heat leave his hands, which were still stuck in Akainu's chest, and instead felt them get drenched in a warm liquid. Akainu had turned back into a human, thus making Luffy's attack actually effective. Luffy's eyes saw the redness blending with the cool blue water of the ocean and Akainu opened his mouth in pain.

Luffy smiled to himself. How ironic, that Akainu would have his fists through his chest.

The weakness crept into his limbs quickly, causing his eyes to roll back in his head and bubbles to escape his open mouth. Akainu let go of his shirt weakly and they sank together into the watery darkness. Luffy wished he could swim but didn't really care anymore. This wasn't a bad way to die.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing his shoulders. Someone was trying to take his fists out of Akainu's chest. Luffy opened his eyes with the last bit of strength he had and saw Sanji and Zoro playing tug of war of him and Akainu, trying to make the fleet admiral let of of him.

Zoro noticed Luffy was awake and locked eyes with him. Luffy weakly shook his head before he let go the last of his air, breathing water.

Zoro sighed to himself. _Damn it Luffy. _ He had done the same thing in Alabasta, making him save Captain Smoker when he was drowning too. Zoro just shook his head and took Akainu, gesturing to Sanji to go to the surface.

Sanji rolled his eyes and helped the swordsman haul the two devil fruit users to the surface. They broke the surface and tossed them on dry land.

Luffy lay there, not really understanding what was going on. Wait, he could feel air, which means he could breathe. Luffy coughed, water shooting out of his mouth like a geyser. The warmth returned to his hands that were still stuck in Akainu's chest, like a pot beginning to boil.

"Luffy!"

"You all right?"

Luffy looked up weakly at his nakama gathering around him and smiled. He sat up and looked over to see Akainu next to him. The fleet admiral was gasping for air, coughing up water. Luffy tugged and pulled his now burning fists out of the man's chest.

He was exhausted. Akainu looked up at him.

"Going to kill me now Straw-hat?"

Luffy stood and staggered, immediately feeling his nakama's arms steadying him. He smiled and shook his head.

"No Akainu. I beat you. That is all I care about."

Luffy raised his fists.

"But in return of letting you live, I need a favor."

Akainu raised his eyebrows. This kid was going to let him live, even though he murdered his brother? What kind of boy was this?

Even Luffy's nakama were confused.

"Luffy, he killed Ace. Don't you want revenge?"

Luffy looked at Nami tiredly.

"Ace wouldn't want me to kill him."

Luffy looked down at Akainu.

"We saved your life, in return all I ask is for us to leave in peace."

Akainu could feel his strength returning slowly. If he stalled Straw-hat a little longer, he could kill the boy right now. Straw-hat was exhausted; there was no way he could fight anymore.

Akainu raised his head to look at Luffy.

"No way Straw-hat."

Luffy bowed his head tiredly. He knew Akainu was going to say that.

"Guys, go to the ship and start sailing. I will join you shortly."

The straw-hat pirates knew Luffy could stretch his arms to reach the ship so without a second thought they walked away, leaving Luffy and Akainu alone.

Luffy leaned down and used the last of his strength to pick Akainu up and drag him over to the edge of the pier. He held him up by his throat over the dangerous water.

His black pupils showed no emotion as he held Akainu there. Akainu was about to turn into magma when Luffy said calmly.

"You burn me, I drop you."

Akainu froze. This boy still had the strength to pick him up. Luffy staggered under the man's weight but didn't drop him.

"All I want is to leave Akainu. I want my nakama safe."

Akainu saw the truth in Luffy's eyes. _This pirate, he is almost…like a normal person. Almost a normal teenager. Except he has the power to destroy the world._ Akainu looked down at the ocean waves not a foot beneath his feet and looked up at Luffy.

"You will drop me?"

Luffy nodded. Akainu smirked to himself. The boy was weak, definitely bluffing. He wouldn't kill him intentionally, even though he did kill Ace.

Luffy felt his arms start to weaken. He would drop Akainu soon. Why has the fleet admiral not given him an answer?

"I can't hold onto you forever."

Akainu knew he would have to resign if he allowed this. He would be going against his beliefs, and no way would he just let the pirate slip out of his grasp. He would be humiliated, that would be injustice.

"If I drop you now, who would save you Akainu?"

Akainu shook himself out of his thoughts and stared at Luffy.

"My nakama are gone, the ones who save us last time. All the marines are unconscious and you know I can't save you. My arms are getting weaker, you better decide."

Akainu felt his feet brush against the water and immediately felt his body relax involuntarily. God, he was serious.

Luffy sighed resignedly and pulled Akainu back over the dock just as he let go, dropping the fleet admiral onto the pier. Luffy turned toward his ship that was swiftly pulling away from the dock.

"See you Akainu, when I become the pirate king."

He walked away, leaving Akainu lying on the pier.

Luffy felt horrible. He didn't avenge Ace like he promised. He didn't make up for his nakama's injuries. He cursed himself as he staggered. Why did he have to be so weak?

Nevertheless, he felt light headed with his victory of Akainu. His mortal enemy, he defeated him. Now he could go about his dream without any future problems, he hoped.

Akainu thumped his fist against the ground and looked up to see Luffy walking toward his ship. No, he wouldn't let him get away, not again.

He stood, forcing the weakness caused by the ocean to seep out of his limbs. He forced his magma fist forward.

Luffy heard a sound behind him and turned wearily to see magma flying toward his face. He immediately ducked and whirled around, gritting his teeth. Typical, he was stupid to think Akainu would let him go without a fight.

Luffy, then remembered. The magma had to come back to its owner.

Suddenly something burning hit him in the shoulder like a bullet from a gun, only this time, it didn't just bounce off. Luffy felt the blistering of his shoulder and it suddenly punched through, all the way back to Akainu.

Luffy bit his lip to keep from screaming in agony.

He didn't succeed.

The scream ripped from his throat painfully as he sank to his knees, gripping the now bleeding and useless shoulder, hoping that would ease some of the pain. It didn't. _No, make it stop. Make the pain stop. It hurts. _

He froze, his thoughts drawn back to Ace. _Is this what he felt when he died? Is this what he endured to keep me alive?_ That thought caused the pain to double. _I caused him so much pain. He had to protect me from this. What kind of weakling am I?_

Luffy looked up to see Akainu's triumphant smirk. He thought he had caught him. Luffy pushed himself to his feet; trying to force his battered and abused body to move. He needed to get back to his nakama.

He turned to see his ship within easy reaching distance for him but he couldn't leave. If he did Akainu would just follow him and then the cycle would continue. He needed to take care of this now.

Luffy stood, wincing as he moved his injured arm. He put his thumbs in his mouth and tiredly murmured.

"Gear third."

Both of his giant fists thudded forward, slamming into Akainu. He felt the extreme heat against his knuckles but didn't care. He felt his shoulder trying to tell him it was useless and it couldn't do it, but he didn't care. He covered his fists with haki.

"Gumo gumo no Elephant Gatling."

He whirled them forward in a blur, yelling. The fists thud into Akainu painfully and he could do nothing against the onslaught. Luffy's shoulder throbbed painfully, making him fall to his knees but he didn't stop. _No, destroy Akainu. _

Akainu flew backwards, crushing into a marine ship into the harbor. Luffy continued to punch until Akainu was embedded deep into the ship and wouldn't fall off into the dreaded ocean. Breathing hard, Luffy breathed a sigh of relief.

It was over. He could go back to his nakama in peace.

Luffy suddenly felt his injuries protest painfully at his recent fight and he fell flat on his face. He couldn't move anymore, despite his wishes.

"No move blasted body. You're rubber, you can take it."

No response from his body. He groaned as his shoulder throbbed again, once again reminding him of Ace's death.

Nami glanced at the dock and saw the prone form of her captain and shouted.

"Luffy's down."

Sanji leaped onto the railing with hearts in his eyes.

"I got him Nami-swan."

He jumped into the air.

"Sky walk."

He made his way over to the dock and set himself down. He ran over to Luffy.

"Yo, shitty captain, you alive?"

He did a pretty good job keeping his concern out of his voice. Luffy looked up at him, panting.

"Yeah, I'm alive."

Sanji breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shitty captain, scaring Nami-swan like that."

He picked Luffy up and immediately had his hands soaked in blood. _Holy shit Luffy. _Sanji berated his captain silently as he used sky walk to get back to the ship. Luffy looked down at the sea beneath him and smiled weakly.

"Sugoi, we're flying."

Sanji looked to see the dim stars in Luffy's eyes and smiled. Luffy was Luffy after all. He landed on the deck of the ship and immediately was surrounded by the rest of the worried crew.

Luffy looked up at his worried nakama and grinned his wide grin, the grin he always grinned when he won a fight. He didn't want them to worry. He would heal.

"Yosh, let's go."

The crew glanced at each other.

"Chopper, take care of him."

Sanji carried Luffy to the infirmary with Chopper right behind. Luffy closed his eyes peacefully and slumped tiredly against Sanji's shoulder. He trusted Chopper to take care of him; he trusted his nakama to take care of him, just like he took care of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**All right guys, this is it. Last chapter. I am sad. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reads this and enjoys it. **

Luffy woke up slowly. He had the presence of lying on something soft, something warm.

He opened his eyes to see he was back in the infirmary, lying in the clean white bed. He moved only to grit his teeth as his shoulder dissolved into excruciating pain. Suddenly, he heard someone walking across the floor toward him and saw Chopper jumping onto his bed.

"Luffy, you're awake."

Luffy smiled.

"How long have I been out this time?"

"Two days."

Luffy bolted upright, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"Holy smokes, that's ten meals I have missed."

He hopped out of bed and stumbled but made his way to the door. Suddenly, he felt a large hand on his back, steadying him. He smiled up at human Chopper and proceeded down the hallway, yelling.

"Sanji! Food!"

He heard a curse.

"Damnit, there goes the peace and quiet."

"And the food."

"Don't worry Nami-swan, I won't let him have all of it."

"Meat!"

Luffy yelled again and stormed into the kitchen. The entire crew was there, enjoying a nice lunch. Luffy immediately stretched his good arm out to grab some meat off of Ussop's plate. He munched on it happily, looking at his crew.

They all were smiling fondly, happy that their captain was back to normal. Then he saw their faces fall at his injuries. Luffy swallowed some meat and looked around innocently.

"What's wrong? Oi, why are you looking at me like that?"

The straw-hat crew stared at their plates. Nami was the one who spoke up first.

"Sorry Luffy."

Luffy narrowed his eyes. What had happened while he was asleep?

"What, did something happen? Did you lose my hat?"

Nami shook her head. Ussop sighed sadly.

"We couldn't protect you."

Luffy crossed his legs, munching on his meat to give him time to think. Zoro looked at his captain.

"We were supposed to defeat Akainu and failed."

Robin blinked.

"Then you got hurt again, captain-san."

Franky nodded.

"We were supposed to protect you bro."

Luffy looked at all of them. No, this wouldn't do at all. He had failed them as a captain, not the other way around.

"But that isn't your job."

The whole crew's head snapped up to look at him. Luffy had his serious face on for once, and when Luffy had his serious face on you just had to listen to him.

"My job is protecting you. You all did amazing against Akainu. I just wish you all didn't get hurt. So it was me who failed you."

Luffy held up his hands to stop the protests.

"But, that is in the past. We won, we escaped, and…"

He trailed off before finished softly.

"And no one died."

The crew still didn't look convinced. Luffy sighed to himself. He needed them to be distracted from their misconceptions. He smiled to himself as he snuck his hand across the table and grabbed Nami's meat.

It was like a bomb went off.

Nami smacked his hand and immediately started yelling at him.

"You idiot don't steal my food."

Sanji immediately jumped to Nami's defense.

"How dare you touch Nami-swan's food, you bastard?"

Luffy tried again and this time managed to get half of it.

"I am hungry."

"Damn it Luffy stop it."

Luffy laughed to himself at Sanji's fake anger.

"Shut up, Ero cook. I am trying to sleep."

"What was that Shitty Marimo?"

The two immediately glared at each other. Robin opened a book and Brook started humming melodies under his breath. The serious air immediately dissolved into the normal dinnertime routine. Luffy smiled to himself as their guilt was forgotten. Crisis averted.

Zoro took a sip of sake and smiled to himself as he saw right through Luffy's plan. Luffy knew that attacking Nami's food would cause the biggest reaction from Nami and Sanji, thus effectively casuing the biggest distraction to make them forget. Despite his usual stupidity, Luffy did have some bright ideas.

Zoro examined his sword thoughtfully. Luffy wanted them to forget, but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't let his captain shoulder all of the blame, shoulder all of the guilt onto his own shoulders because Zoro knew that it was partly their fault, no matter what Luffy said. Knowing that, Zoro vowed to himself that he would never let what happened happen again.

As they ate with their usual rambunctiousness, Luffy began to think about his nakama. How much they meant to him.

He looked at Zoro, sipping sake in the corner. Luffy had helped him out when he saved him from that marine base. Since then, the ex-pirate hunter became his first mate and was his best friend. He was always someone to rely on. Now Luffy had a swordsman and a first mate.

Then there was Nami. He had beat up that fishman Arlong bastard for her. He deserved it, making he cry like that. Taking away her future and destroying her past like that; He was proud of that victory. He had gained a navigator that would lead him everywhere.

Ussop. He had fought that one cat guy, with the claws. The one who had hurt his own nakama to beat Luffy. He despised people like that. He had won that fight and gained a nakama and a ship. Now he had a fishing buddy, a sniper, and a true friend.

Chopper had been interesting considering when Luffy met him he tried to eat him. But Luffy quickly made friends with the friendless reindeer. Luffy smiled. Right, he had fought the guy that ate a bunch of stuff. But then he insulted Chopper's pirate flag and Luffy beat him up. Now he was bandaged after every fight with care from the Doctor's healing hands.

Luffy had been immediately drawn to Sanji, being that he was a cook and all. He loved how Sanji gave food to his enemies if they were hungry. He had fought the guy with the exploding spear, and the spiky cape. Luffy winced at the memory, but remembered. He had won that fight too and gained a cook who would cook delicious meat for him.

He had to fight to keep Robin as his nakama. He followed her through tsunamis, invaded Enies Lobby, and fought the leopard guy. He was hard to beat, but it had helped him develop second and third gear. He had won that fight. Now Robin could read to him and be the smart one of the crew.

He didn't have to fight anyone for Franky, except perhaps the shipwright himself. But he had joined the crew nevertheless, bringing with him the cool weapons and Sunny.

Brook. He had fought Moria for his shadow, and for theirs, on Thriller Bark. That was interesting; he had met zombies. Now Brook played music all the time for Luffy's enjoyment.

Each of the crew had their own gifts, their own strong points that Luffy truly loved about them. They were diverse, and even better they were true friends.

Luffy sometimes wondered what would happen further into the New World but there was one thing that he knew would never happen, and that was that the bonds between his crew would never break. They were stronger because of their friendship.

He suddenly felt something smack against his hand and he looked to see his trademark straw-hat there. He looked up to see Nami smiling at him. She had noticed his thoughtful expression.

"Something wrong Luffy?"

Luffy picked up his hat and placed it on his head, happy to feel the familiar straw against his black hair. He smiled and looked at all of his crew looking at him.

"Thank you."

Nami looked confused.

"For what?"

Luffy bowed his head, nodding politely to them all.

"For everything."

He felt his hat between his hands and smiled at the memory of Ace in Alabasta. _Thank you for taking care of my bungling brother. _He smiled at his now confused crew.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

**The End**


End file.
